Lejos de ti
by ayame-122
Summary: Esta historia trata de dos años despues de que yuuki y kaname se fueron de la academia, no sean muy duros es la primera historia que escribo
1. Chapter 1

-Han pasado dos años desde que Yuuki y Kaname dejaron la academia Crosspero un raro suceso hace que Yuuki regrese a la academia Cross , ya que Kaname a desaprecido misterosiamente, ella regresa acompañada de Aidou,Ruka,Akatsuki, ellos se encontraban viajando en una limosina hacia la academia donde hace donde dos años todos ellos estudiaban.-

Yuuki:Aidou-sempai cree que este bien que regresemos a la academia?

Aidou:Yuuki-sama usted tomo esta decision entonces est bien aunque hubiera sido mejor quedarnos en la mansion recuerde q Kaname-sama ordeno que la protejieramos de cualquier peligro.

Akatsuki:Hanabusa callate vas hacer que Yuuki-sama se ponga triste.

Ruka:Yuuki-chan no se ponga triste sabe que todos lo estan buscando.

Yuuki:lo se Ruka-chan pero ya a pasado año y medio que lo estan buscando.

Aidou:Yuuki-sama ya hemos llegado.

-Yuuki y Ruka se avian hecho amigas en estos dos añ eso la limosina se paro justo enfrente de la academia Cross y todos ellos bajaron de ella,mientras que Aatsuki y Aidou bajan el equipaje Yuuki y Ruka se dirigieron a la de haber bajado el equipaje se dirigieron haci la oficina del director Cross o tambien conocido como el excazador de vampiros Kaien Cross donde tambien los esperaba la presona mas peligrosa para la seguridad de Yuuki ,Zero Kyriu, Yuuki toco la puerta de la oficina del director Cross-

Cross:pasen.

Yuuki:hola director Cross.

Cross:Yuuki! *se avienta a los brazos de Yuuki*

Ruka,Akatsuki,Aidou:buenas tardes director Cross.

Zero*rompe de un puñetazo otra vez el escritorio del directro Cross*nose por que vuelves aceptar a estas bestias chupa sangre!

Yuuki:Zero..yo...

-Zero sale de la oficina del director Cross dandole un protaso a la puerta-

Aidou:Yuuki-sama creo q no fue buena idea habre venido.

Akatsuki:yo apoyo la idea de Hanabusa.

Ruka:Yuuki-chan es tu decision.

Yuuki:nos quedaremos, director si me premite quiero traer tambien a Ichijou-sempai,Rima-sempai y Shiki-sempai.

Cross:claro yuuki pero tendran q estar en la clase diurna para q no sospechen de ustedes y su dormitorio sera el de la luna.

Yuuki,Ruka,Akatsuki,Aidou:esta bien.

Yuuki:esta bien entonces ire a buscarlos para iniciar las clases,por cierto director como va la busqueda de Kaname?

Cross:aun no encontramos pistas de el.

Yuuki:entiendo bueno nos vamos hasta luego director:

-Despues de que se fueron de la oficina del director Aidou y Akatsuki fueron a buscar Ichijuo ,Yuuki y Ruka a Rima y a Shiki-

Con Yuuki y Ruka*

Ruka:Yuuki-chan aqui es el lugar donde se encuentran Rima y Shiki?

Yuuki:si hace unos meses los vine a ver aqui.

Ruka:entonces vamos a entrar.

Yuuki:si.

Entra a la compañia de modelaje donde trabajan Rima y Shiki y van a buscarlos a donde sabe Yuuki que estaran*

Rima:Shiki ya viste quienes estan en la puerta?

Shiki:ah?pero si es mi prima Yuuki y Ruka.

Ruka:hola chicos.

Yuuki:hola Rima-sempai, hola primo Shiki.

Rima y Shiki:hola

Yuuki:venimos a pedirles que profavor vuelvan a la academia Cross conmigo.

Rima:esta bien.

Shiki:si esta bien.

Yuuki:muchas gracias entonces vayamos.

Rima y Shiki:solo dejanos ir por equipaje.

-Despues de que Rima y Shiki fueran por su equipje regresaron a la academia Cross-


	2. Chapter 2

-En cuanto Yuuki, Ruka, Shiki y Rima llegaron a la academia cada quien se fue a su cuanto Yuuki llego a su habitacion y cerro la puerta se recargo en una pared y vio el anillo q tenia en su mano derecha era el anillo q le habia dado Kaname cuaando le pa ir aidio matrimonio-

Yuuki: Kaname *susurra*

-En ese momento loos ojos de Yuuki se llenaron de lagrimas le dolia que Kaname hubiera desaparecido-

Yuuki: sabia que no deberias habre ido...tenia un mal presentimiento... *dijo sollozando*

-En ese momento Yuuki record el dia en que Kaname le habia pedido que se casaran-

*Flash back*

-Era el cumpleaños numero 17 de Yuuki ella se esstaba arreglando por que Kaname le tenia un sorpresa junto con sus amigos en cuanto Yuuki se tremino de arreglar salio y bajo las escaleras para ir a la sala donde se encontraban Kaname y los demas-

Kaname:Yuuki estas hermosa *se para del sillon donde estaba*

-Yuuki llevaba puesto un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, en la cintura un cinturon negro,unas zapatillas color plata con tacon bajo ,en sus labios un poco de brillo y su cabello suelto-

Yuuki: gracias Kaname onii-sama *le sonrie*

Seiren: Kaname-sama ya llego la limosina

Kaname: esta bien, Yuuki vamos *le extiende su mano*

-En ese momento ellos salieron de la mansion haci las limosinas en una subio Kain ,Ruka ,Aidou, Rima y Shiki y en la otra Kaname y Yuuki las dos limosinas emprendieron un viaje hacia un parque donde ya estaba todo preparado para la cuanto llegaron bajaron todos de las limosinas y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba decorada-

Yuuki: Kaname onii-sama es muy bonito este lugra gracias *abraza a Kaname*

Kaname: denada Yuuki *corresponde el abrazo de Yuuki*

Aidou: Yuuki-sama, Kaname-sama estuvo toda la semana arreglando todo esto para usted...

Ruka y Kain: Hanabusa callate

Aidou: por que siempre me callan

Rima y Shiki: por que dices siempre puras tonterias

Seiren: ya esta lista la cena

-Todos se sentaron a cenar y despues llego la hora del brindis por el cumpleaños de Yuuki en ese momento Kaname aprovecho y saco una cajita donde se encontraba la sortija para Yuuki-

Kaname: propongo un brindis por el cumpleaños de mi querida Yuuki

Shiki,Rima,Aidou,Kain,Ruka: brindemos

Yuuki: gracias

-Todos brindaron, en el momento que Yuuki se termino su vino Kaname se acerco a ella y abrio la cajita enfrente de ella-

Kaname: Yuuki te casarias conmigo?

Yuuki: si por supuesto que si

-Kaname le puso la sortija a Yuuki y haci quedaron comprometidos-

*Fin del flash back*

-En otro lugar muy lejos de la academia en una celda se encontraba Kaname intentando rompre una de las rejas de la ventana para escapar-

Kaname: tengo que salir de aqui por mi querida Yuuki

-En ese momento Kaname recordo todos los que habia pasado con Yuuki y con eso aplico mucha mas fuerza logrando rompre las rejas -

Kaname: al fin voy a salir de aqui *dejando las rejas en el piso con cuidado de no hacer ruido*

-Luego de eso salio de esa celda y fue haci un pueblo cercando de donde se encontraba para hablarle al director Cross para que fuera a recojerlo en cuanto llego al pueblo entro a un local y pidio un telefono para hablarle al director y llamo a la oficina del director Cross-

Cross: moshi moshi

Kaname: director Cross soy yo Kaname

Cross: Kaname-kun donde estas?

Kaname estoy en un pueblo algo lejos de la academia creer que pueda venir por mi?

Cross: claro Kaname-kun voy para ya

Kaname: ok aqui lo espero

-En ese momento Cross salio hacia donde estaba Kaname para recojerlo en cuanto llego donde se encontraba Kaname se subio al automovil del director y fueron directo haci la academia-

*Con Aidou y Kain*

Kain: Ichijou por favor vuelve a la academia con nosotros

Aidou: si te necesitamos por favor ven

Ichijou: esta bien voy a ir con ustedes

Kain y Aidou llevaban una hora convenciendo a Ichijuo de volver a la academia luego de que Ichijou fuera por su equipaje se fueron directo hacia la academia.


	3. Chapter 3

-En cuanto Cross y Kaname llegaron a la academia llamaron a Yuuki para q viera a Kaname, en cuanto Yuuki llego a la puerta del director Cross toco-

Cross: pasa Yuuki

Yuuki para q me llamaba director

Cross: Yuuki te tengo un sorpresa

-Yuuki muy desconsentrada voltio a ver un sillon q habia enfrente del escritorio del director en eso Kaname se dio la vuelta para ver a Yuuki-

Yuuki: Kaname! *lo abraza y empieza a llorar de felicidad * que bueno q estes bien

Kaname: Yuuki *correponde el abrazo* te extrañe tanto me hacias tanta falta

Yuuki: a mi tambien Kaname

-Luego de eso Cross mando alguien a la mansion Kuran por ropa de Kaname. Kaname se dio una ducha y se puso ropa limpia q ya le habian traido y fue aver a su querida Yuuki a su habitacion-

Kaname: Yuuki puedo pasar?

Yuuki: claro pasa

-Kaname entro y se sento a un lado de Yuuki y la abrazo-

Kaname: que haces Yuuki?

Yuuki: viendo lo que necesitamos para entrar a clases

Kaname: clases? donde?

Yuuki: donde mas que aqui en la academia el director dijo que si nos premetia entrar solo que en la clase diurna

Kaname: entonces yo tambien entrare para estar contigo

Yuuki: me parece prefecto

-Kaname en eso le da un tierno en los labios a Yuuki fue correspondido por ella-

Kaname: me hacias tanta falta *decia mientras se separaba de los labios de Yuuki*

Yuuki: a mi tambien te extrañaba tanto

-Yuuki y Kaname se acostaron juntos en la cama de la habitacion de Yuuki y se quedaron dorrmidos abrazados-

Con Aidou, Ichijou y Akatsuki*

Ichijou: bueno ya llegamos ahora a dormir

Akatsuki: cierto dejenos y le enseñamos su habitacion

Aidou: creo q es la de a lado de la habitacion de Shiki

Ichijou: Shiki esta aqui por que no lo dijeron antes

-En ese momento Akatsuki y Aidou se fueron a dormir y Ichijou fue a ordenar las cosas en su habitacion pero habia alguien a lo lejos vigilando-

Zero: malditos monstruos el director esta loco al volverlos aceptar ysolo que en la clase diurna

-Zero sentia tanto odio hacia ellos y mas a dos en especial a un par de hermanos quien mas que a los Kuran, Zero decidio mejor ir a la oficina del directorya que le habia llamado para decirle algo muy importante fue directo a la oficina del director y entro como siempre sin tocar la puerta-

Zero: para que me quiere director?

Cross: Kyriu-kun te pedire un gran favor quieres que vigiles que no haya problemas con Yuuki y los demas

Zero: esta bien pero si esos mounstrous hacen algo no tendre compacion y cabare con su vida

-En ese momento Zero se fue y hizo una ronda por toda la academia para ver si estaba todo tranquilo al rededor de la academia-

con Kaname y Yuuki*

-Kaname desperto y se quedo admirando el clamado rostro de Yuuki, retiro con sus dedos cuidadosamente unos mechones de cabello q tenia en su rostro pero sin darse cuenta hizo que Yuuki se despertara-

Yuuki: onii-sama que pasa?

Kaname: nada solo te estaba viendo dormir

Yuuki: onii-sama conosco esa mirada tuya se prefectamente que tienes sed

Kaname: Yuuki me conoces muy bien *se acerca al cuello de Yuuki*

Yuuki: con una gotita en la cabeza* jaja es por que eres mi onii-sama

-Kaname lamio y enterro sus colmillos en el cuello de Yuuki suavemente y bebio de sus sangre*

Kaname: *se parandose del cuello de Yuuki* perdon si bebi mucha sangre Yuuki

Yuuki: no importa* le sonrie*

Kaname: tu siempre tienes esa linda sonrisa que me gusta *se acerca a Yuuki y le da un tierno beso el cual es correspondido por Yuuki*

-Despues de estarse un rato besandose se volvieron a dormir abrazados-

con Shiki y Rima*

Shiki: Rima tienes mas pokis?

Rima: si aqui tienes uno *le da un poky*

Shiki: *garra el poky y se lo lleva a la boca*Rima tu no quieres un poky?

Rima: si *agarra un poky y se lo lleva a la boca*

-En eso entro Ichijou a la habitacion donde se encontraban Shiki y Rima -

Ichijou: Shiki al fin te encontre

Shiki: Ichijou que haces aqui?

Ichijou: pues me trajeron Aidou y Akatsuki

Shiki: ya veo, Ichijou este no esta interrumpiendo

Ichijou: interrumpiendo?

Rima: hola Ichijou

Ichijou: Rima predon no sabia q tu estabas aqui bueno me voy a dormir

Shiki: Ichijou su cuarto esta a lado del mi verdad?

Ichijou: si bueno hasta mañana

Rima y Shiki: hasta mañana ichijou

-Ichjou se fue a dormir igual que Rima y Shiki-

con Aidou y Akatsuki*

Akatsuki: Hanabusa duermete ya

Aidou: ya voy

Akatsuki: eso dices desde hace media hora mañana tenemos clases ya duermete

Aidou: ok ya feliz *se acuesta en su cama*

Akatsuki: hasta mañana Hanabusa

Aidou: hasta mañana *apaga la luz*

- Haci todos en el dormitorio de la luna se fueron a dormir para mañana ir a su primer dia de clases en la clase diurna.-


	4. Chapter 4

-Ya habia amanecido en la academia Cross y todos en el dormitorio de la luna estaban en la sala esperando a que bajaran Yuuki, Kaname y Aidou al poco tiempo bajo Yuuki y Kaname-

Ruka: Kain donde esta Hanabusa?

Akatsuki: pues debe de estar en su cuarto

Kaname: Kain ve por Aidou se nos va hacer tarde

Akatsuki: ok Kaname-sama

-Akatsuki fue a buscar a Aidou unos 20 minutos despues Akatsuki con Aidou-

Yuuki: al fin aparecen vámonos se hace trade

Kaname: aparte tenemos que ir a la oficina del director Cross

-Todos salieron del dormitorio de la luna hacia la oficina del director Cross llegaron a la oficina del director y tocaron la puerta-

Cross: chicos despues de sus clases normales tendrán una clase sobre la historia vampirica

Kaname: ok

Yuuki: por mi también

-Todos ivan saliendo de la oficina del director Cross pero les pidió a Yuuki y a Kaname que se quedaran un momento-

Kaname: que sucede director?

Cross: pues verán como el padre adoptivo de Yuuki, Kaname-kun tu también eres mi hijo adoptivo entonces díganme papá *con estrellas en los ojos*

Yuuki y Kaname: ok pa..pá

Yuuki: bueno nos vamos que se nos hace tarde

Kaname: cierto *jala mano de Yuuki y sale de la oficina del director*

Yuuki y Kaname: adiós director

Cross: es papá *llorando*

-Kaname y Yuuki caminaban hacia donde les clases de tanto buscar se les hizo trade y cuando llegaron ya era mitad de clase tocaron la puerta y entraron-

Profesor: por que llegan hasta esta hora

Yuuki y Kaname: es que no encontrábamos el salón

Profesor: pues ahora tendrán un 5 en mi clase de este dia cuales con sus nombres?

Kaname: Yuuki y Kaname Kuran por?

Profesor: entonces son los alumnos nuevos

Yuuki: si

Profesor: tomen asiente a lado de Kiryu

Kaname y Yuuki: ok

-Kaname sentía un poco de miedo por si Zero intentara hacerle daño a Yuuki ya que la odiaba tanto a y a el también entonces por seguridad de Yuuki, Kaname se sento a lado de Zero en cuanto llego la hora del descanso todos los del dormitorio de la luna se juntaron-

Yuuki: al fin a descansar de los profesores

Ruka: bueno pero ustedes no estuvieron en todas las clases

Kaname: no es nuestra culpa que nos perdiéramos

Akatsuki y Aidou: por lo menos ustedes no fueron acosados

Shiki: pero a ustedes no les quitaron sus pokys

Rima: y ni siquiera nos devolvieron

Ichijou: jaja entonces soy el único que no le a pasado nada

Todos menos Ichijou: eso cress

-En eo una señora que estaba limpiando tiro una cubeta de agua sucia y como se dio cuenta de estaba Ichijou hay entonces la tiro y le callo encima toda el agua sucia a Ichijou-

Ichijou: bueno retiro lo dicho ya todos nos paso algo o mas bien casi a todos *voltea a ver a Ruka*

Shiki: cierto a Ruka no le a pasado nada

Ruka: mejor que ni me pase nada

-En eso paso un estudiante y empujo sin darse cuenta a Ruka callo sobre Zero ya que el iva pasando enfrente de ellos en ese momento-

Zero: quítate de encima de mi chupa sangre

Ruka: o-ok perdón

Akatsuki: estas bien Ruka

Ruka: si

-En eso Zero voltio a ver a Yuuki y a Kaname y los demás se pusieron enfrente de ellos por que pensaban que Zero les iva intentar hacer algo a sus lideres ya que vieron que Zero iva sacar a bloody rose-

Zero: miren ustedes si no se quitan de enfrente tengo que hablar con ese par de sangre puras

Aidou: para que quieres hablar con nuestros lideres!

Zero: es un mensaje del director

Ichijou: bueno mejor nosotros nos vamos y dejemos a Kiryu-kun hablar con Kaname y Yuuki-chan

Aidou: pero Ichijou

Ichijou: nada de peros vamos

-Ichijou y los demás se fueron dejando a Yuuki y a Kaname con Zero-

Kaname: Kiriu que es lo que quieres?

Zero: mira kuran si tu y tu grupito causan problemas los matare sin dudar

Yuuki: Zero tranquilo no pasara nada

-Yuuki jalo a Kaname para que se fueran juntos haci donde estaban los demaas

Zero: esto no quedara haci Kuran!

-Este era el peor dia de toda la vida de todos los del dormitorio de la luna.-


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos perdón por no subir el cap antes las clases no me dejaban lo siento pero aquí lo tienen hare lo posible por subirlos mas rápido.**

-Ya había llegado el festival de primavera en el pueblo donde esta la academia Cross era una actividad en la que dejan ir a todos los alumnos de la academia todo el mundo estaba hablando sobre el festival y también se preguntaban con quien iban a ir, Kaname ya sabia perfectamente a quien iba invitar, mientras que los demás aun no se decidían-

Yuuki: Onii-sama con quien vas a ir al festival?

Kaname: mm….contigo claro si quieres ir

Yuuki: *Se sonroja* claro que quiero ir contigo

Kaname: Yuuki que linda eres

Yuuki: Gracias…. Oye primo y tu con quien vas a ir?

Shiki: Aun no se

Yuuki: por que no vas con Rima

Shiki: Rima quieres ir conmigo al festival?

Rima: Si

Yuuki: Ruka-chan con quien vas ir tu?

Ruka: Pues con Kain

Yuuki: Que bien que Kain-sempai va ir contigo

Ruka: Si

Yuuki: Takuna-sempai con quien va ir usted?

Ichijou: Mmm…aun no se

Yuuki: Y usted Aidou-san

Kaname: Yuuki, Aidou no esta aquí

Yuuki: Aaaa…Aidou-san donde esta?

Kaname: Con Yori-chan

Yuuki: Con Yori-chan mas le vale a Aidou-san no hacerle nada a Yori-chan

*Con Yori y Aidou*

Aidou. Ashu…..

Yori: Aidou-sempai esta enfermo?

Aidou: No, por cierto Yori-chan quieres ir conmigo al festival

Yori: Si en fin no tengo con quien ir

Aidou: Ok entonces vayamos juntos

*Con los demás*

Yuuki: Mas le vale que Aidou-san no le haga nada malo a Yori-chan

Kaname: Yuuki tranquila no le pasara nada y si hace algo lo puedes castigar

Yuuki: Enserio? *imagina castigos*

Kaname: Si

Ichijou: Kaname creo que Yuuki-chan se lo esta toman muy enserio

-Después de todas las clases el grupo de vampiros se fueron a su dormitorio todos estaban en la sala-

Rima: Y si vamos al centro comercial a ver ropa para nosotras

Yuuki: Buena idea, Onii-sama nos dejas ir al centro comercial por favor

Ichijou: No creo que les suceda algo malo en fin el centro comercial esta muy vigilado

Kaname: Podrán ir pero nosotros las vamos a compañar

Shiki: Cuando iremos?

Rima: Yo pensaba ir hoy

Todos menos Rima: HOY?!

Rima: Si que tiene de malo

Ruka: Nada solo pues nos hubieras avisado antes pero igual vamos

-Haci todos se fueron al centro comercial, ya en el centro comercial se encontraban en la quinta tienda de ropa las chicas estaban probándose unos vestidos mientras que los chicos esperaban a fuera de los probadores con mas de 20 blosas-

Akatsuki: Oigan chicas no creen que ya compraron mucho

Yuuki, Rima, Ruka: ¡No es muy poco lo que hemos comprado!

Shiki: Haci son siempre las chicas acostúmbrense

Aidou: Yo ni se por que vine si no vino Yori-chan

Yuuki: Entiende que Yori-chan no podría venir

Aidou: Pero yo quería que viniera todos vienen con alguien menos yo * poniendo los brazos cruzados*

Kaname: Aidou entiende

Aidou: Pero hubiera sido divertido si hubiera venido Yori-chan

Rima: Y con el trabajo que nos costo sacarlos del dormitorio

Ruka: Cierto

*Flash Back*

-En el dormitorio de la luna se encontraban las chicas jalando a los chicos hacia la puerta del dormitorio-

Yuuki: Ustedes dijeron que iban a ir por eso deben de salir *jalando a Kaname*

Aidou: Pero descubrimos por que quieren que vayamos

Rima: Y eso que *jalando a Aidou*

Ruka: Por favor vayan *jalando a Akatsuki*

Shiki: No se para que se resisten si van a terminar yendo *esperando afuera del dormitorio*

Ichijou: Jajajaja se ven todos graciosos

Kaname: Yuuki deja de intentar sacarme del dormitorio *siendo empujado por Yuuki*

Yuuki: No, te prometo si vas te compro algo

Akatsuki: Ruka va ser molesto ir

Ruka: No lo va ser ve pro favor

-Haci tardaron media hora en sacar a Kaname, Aidou y Akatsuki-

*Fin del Flash Back*

Yuuki: En un rato iremos a comer algo que quieran ustedes para que no se quejen *saliendo del probador*

Rima: Yo si llevare este vestido y tu Yuuki?

Yuuki: También lo llevare y tu Ruka-chan?

Ruka: Creo que también

-Haci salieron de la tienda ahora con mas de 30 bolsas después de hay fueron a una cafetería pequeña-

Aidou: Hasta que al fin dejaron de comprar

Ruka: Algun problema Hanabusa

Aidou: Si que compran mucho

Ruka: pareces niño pequeño

Aidou: Tonta

Ruka: Tonto

Akatsuki: Callense los dos

Ichijou: Jajajaja veo que siguen igual Aidou y Ruka

Rima y Shiki: Como siempre

Yuuki: Aveces son peores

Kaname: Creo que será mejor que se callen y pidan algo para que al fin todo este en paz

-Haci todos se callaron y pidieron su comida, después de comer fueron de regreso a la academia para descansar ya que mañana seria el festival de primavera, pero no sabían que era lo que los esperaba en el festival-

**Espero que les guste y no olviden sus reviews ^^ bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola…. Perdonen no haber subido el capitulo antes pero no tuve tiempo haci que les dejo aquí el capitulo 6 de esta historia…**

-Ya había llegado el día del festival y todas las chicas de la academia Cross se estaban arreglando para ir al festival con su cita, en el dormitorio de la luna se encontraban juntas Yuuki, Rima y Ruka para ver que vestido y zapatos se iban a poner al igual de cómo se iban a peinar y maquillar, ya había una montaña de ropa en la cama de la habitación donde se encontraban-

Rima: y por fin que nos vamos a poner de ropa? *viendo la montaña de ropa*

Yuuki: aa, nose…..

Ruka: y si nos ponemos un vestido?

Yuuki y Rima: si

-Y así empezaron a buscar un vestido en la montaña de ropa-

Yuuki: yo me voy a poner este vestido *enseñándoles un vestido negro*

Ruka: yo este *enseñándoles un vestido verde*

Rima: creo que me pondré este *enseñándoles un vestido azul rey con blanco*

-Así las se empezaron a arreglar y los chicos estaban viendo la tv ya no se preocupaban de cómo se iban a vestir-

Shiki: deberíamos comprarles un regalo a las chicas

Kaname: si seria buena idea que les parece

Todos menos Shiki y Kaname: no, mejor veamos la tv

Kaname: Shiki vamos a comprar algo entonces nosotros

Shiki: ok vamos al pueblo

-Así Kaname y Shiki se fueron al pueblo a comprar un regalo para su cita-

*con las chicas*

Yuuki: bueno ya estamos vestidas, ahora solo falta peinarnos y maquillarnos

Rima: que tal si yo las maquillo

Ruka: si es buena idea

Yuuki: y nos podemos peinar entre nosotras también?

Rima: si es buena idea

-Así las chicas se empezaron a peinar y maquillar entre ellas y los chicos aun se encontraban viendo la tv, excepto Kaname y Shiki que estaban en el pueblo, llego la noche y todos ya estaban listos, Kaname y Shiki ya habían llegado solo estaban esperando que las chicas bajaran para irse al festival-

Aidou: a que hora van a bajar tengo que ir aun por Yori-chan

Akatsuki: no te desesperes pronto van a bajar

Shiki: eso creen?

Todos menos Shiki: SI! y a que te refieres?!

Shiki: bueno es que aun deben de estar arreglándose

Kaname: no por que creo que ya vienen

-En eso empezaron a bajar las chicas ya arregladas, Yuuki llevaba un vestido negro algo escotado con unos zapatos con un poco de tacón negros, con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta con unos mechones en su cara, Rima llevaba puesto un vestido color azul rey con blanco con escote en V discreto, su cabello suelto, Ruka llevaba puesto un vestido color verde con un tirante, su cabello recogido en una media cola y las tres iban con un maquillaje discreto, después de que las tres bajaron , se fueron por Yori y de hay se fueron al festival-

*En el festival*

Kaname: Yuuki que quieres hacer primero?

Yuuki: lo que tu quieras onii-sama

Kaname: enserio?

Yuuki: si *le sonríe*

Kaname: ok, entonces que tal si vamos haya *señala hacia una casa del terror que había*

Yuuki: eh?...pero me voy asustar

Kaname: yo te voy a cuidar *sonríe*

Yuuki: o…ok

-Así Yuuki y Kaname se fueron a la casa del terror, hay se encontraron a Ruka, Akatsuki, Shiki, Rima e Ichijuo-

Ichijou: jajaja parece que entraremos todos juntos

Kname: así parece

Shiki: parece que tienen miedo

Akatsuki: ah?

Ruka, Yuuki y Rima: *temblando de miedo* no somos miedosas

Aidou: entonces por que tiemblan *llegando con Yori¨

Yuuki. Amm….. hace frio

Ichijou: entonces por que no trajeron suéteres?

Rima: se nos olvidaron

Kaname: entonces por que no piden nuestras chamarras?

Ruka: por que no es muy necesario

Aidou: no que tienen frio?

Yori: ya déjenlas en paz

-Despues de eso todos esperaron a que entraran a la casa del terror-

Yuuki: mm cuando vamos a entrar

Kaname: no se *abraza a Yuuki*

Yuuki: mm ok *abraza a Kaname*

Aidou: wwwa ya me aburri

Yori: Aidou-san tranquilo ya pronto vamos a entrar

-En eso la puerta de la casa del terror se abrió y salio un hombre disfrazado de la muerte-

Hombre: pasen pro favor en parejas de dos pro favor

-Aidou hizo pareja con Yori, Yuuki con Kaname, Shiki con Rima, Ruka con Akatsuki , Ichijou pues el saco de quien sabe donde una muñeca de trapo gigante para que fuera su pareja-

Hombre: sigan el camino *señalando el camino*

-Todos siguieron ese camino y ya cuando nadie los veía, Ichijou se deshizo de la muñeca y saco de ella su katana-

Aidou: Ichijou por que la trajiste?

Ichijou: pues es por si algo pasa

Aidou: ok

-Así todos siguieron caminando-

Kaname: Yuuki estas bien?

Yuuki: s..si

-En eso se oyó varios golpes, varias luces que deslumbraron los ojos de todos y en eso dos hombres misteriosos agarraron a Yuuki y Kaname, les taparon los ojos con unas bandas y los amarraron de manos y también los dejaron inconscientes, cuando todo se clamo donde estaban Aidou y los demás estaban volteando a todos lados-

Rima: Yuuki donde estas?

Shiki: no se hagan los graciosos primos digan algo

Akatsuki: aquí no están no los veo

Ruka: no siento sus presencias en ningún lado

-Todos buscaron a Yuuki y Kaname en todas partes ya que no los encontraron fueron de regreso a la academia Cross-

*con Yuuki y Kaname*

¿?: jefe ya los tenemos *hablando por teléfono*

¿?: ok nunca sabran quien los atrapo mujajaja

**Bueno mis queridos lectores espero que les guste e intentare subir pronto el capitulo 7 el cual será un capitulo especial por que será a narrado por Yuuki y Kaname en algunas partes.**

**Tengan una feliz navidad y un feliz y prospero año nuevo.**


	7. Chapter 7

Perdón por tardar en subir este cap. Es por eso que este es el más largo que se ha escrito hasta ahora espero que les guste e intentare subir más rápido los demás cap.

-Cuando Yuuki y Kaname se encontraron en una celda cada uno de diferente pared pero los dos estaban en medio, Kaname voltio a ver a Yuuki que aún estaba acostada en el piso, no sabía en nada ni en donde estaban, que día era y que era lo que había pasado-

-Kaname Pov-

-Desperté y lo único que veía eran paredes, una pequeña ventana y mi querida Yuuki, estaba confundido, no sabía dónde estábamos, lo único que recuerdo es que sentí un golpe en el cuello, después de eso ya no recuerdo nada, voltie a ver a Yuuki y tenía los ojos entre abiertos-

Kaname: Yuuki estas bien

Yuuki: mmm *despertando* que paso?

Kaname: pues no se *la abraza*

Yuuki: dónde estamos? *lo abraza*

Kaname: tampoco lo se

Yuuki: ya veo y que piensas hacer para escapar onii-sama?

Kaname: pues aún no se, en primeras debo saber dónde estamos, para idear un buen plan

Yuuki: ya veo

-En eso se oyó un ruido de que abrían una puerta por lo que la abrase a un más fuerte a Yuuki, enfrente de nosotros apareció un hombre de cabello verde azulado y ojos de amarrillo metálico nos miraba con odio, luego de eso, saco unas llaves y empezó abrir la puerta de la celda en la que nos tenía entro y cerró la puerta detrás de él, se quedó viéndonos otra vez, parecía que estaba pensando algo, luego de eso empezó a caminar hacia nosotros-

-Fin de Kaname pov-

-Esta persona llego a por lo menos 3 metros de ellos dos-

-Yuuki pov-

-Cuando vi entrar a ese sujeto en donde nos tenía, sentí miedo como si nos quisiera hacer algo, por instinto abrase más fuerte a Kaname, voltie a ver solo el piso y solo veía como se acercaba a nosotros poco a poco, después de eso solo sentí como un golpe y de ahí todo fue negro y no recuerdo nada mas-

-Fin de Yuuki pov-

-Este sujeto había golpeado tanto a Kaname como a Yuuki, los dos estaban inconscientes así que les saco con diferentes jeringas un poco de sangre y lo puso en dos tubos diferentes y se marchó pasaron varias horas, se podía apreciar que ya era noche, ahora Yuuki se encontraba en un extremo de la celda donde se encontraban al otro extremo estaba Kaname y sentían que su cabeza les daba vueltas ahora si se encontraban confundidos, Kaname por que no tenía a Yuuki a lado y Yuuki por que no estaba con Kaname, Kaname intento acercarse a ella arrastrándose pero las cadenas no eran muy largas como para llegar hasta Yuuki-

-Kaname pov-

-Cuando desperté estaba muy confundido y sentía que todo daba vueltas en ese momento me di cuenta que Yuuki debía de estar a mi lado pero no estaba enfrente y la vi hay tirada en el piso, aun inconsciente, intente acercarme a ella pero las cadenas solo me dejaban llegar hasta en medio-

Kaname: Yuuki…

-Dije preocupado, vi que Yuuki empezó a moverse como si estuviera despertando, vi que abría lentamente sus ojos, me sentí tranquilo de que mi querida y hermosa Yuuki estuviera bien, ahora el problema era acercarme a ella, vi que sus ojos no era de ese color que borgoña que ella tenía siempre estaban rojos, sin duda alguna me imagine que mis ojos estaban igual que los de ella, aparte sentía mi garganta seca y con ese ardor cuando tengo sed de ese líquido carmesí, lentamente vi cómo se iba levantando, más bien sentándose en el piso-

Kaname: Yuuki te encuentras bien

Yuuki: onii-sama… si estoy bien y tu?

Kaname: también estoy bien

Yuuki: que bien

Kaname: Yuuki tienes sed verdad

Yuuki: si onii-sama pero tú te encuentras igual que yo

Kaname: entiendo Yuuki

-Vi que Yuuki, se arrastró para acercarse a mí y me abrazo, lo cual yo correspondí ese abrazo, estar con ella me tranquilizaba, pero también me preocupaba que le pase algo a mi bella Yuuki-

Kaname: hare lo posible por que salgamos de aquí Yuuki y de que tu estés a salvo te lo prometo –La abrase más fuerte-

Yuuki: gracias onii-sama espero poder ayudarte

Kaname: entiendo Yuuki, veré en que me podrás ayudar

Yuuki: si, que bien onii-sama

Kaname: pero tendrás que tener cuidado entendido

Yuuki: si entendido onii-sama

-Fin de Kaname pov-

-Así Yuuki y Kaname empezaron a idear su plan para escapar de ese lugar en donde se encontraban, pero aún no se imaginaban quienes eran las persona que los habían secuestrado con un fin malvado y codicioso-

Espero que este cap. Les guste dejen sus reviews pro favor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disculpen por no actualizar antes se atravesaron mis exámenes y no podía seguir escribiendo bueno sin más que decir aquí les dejo el capítulo 8 de esta historia.**

-Habia pasado aproximadamente un mes desde que Yuuki y Kaname habían desaparecido, en la academia Cross ya eran vacaciones solo estaban el grupo de seguidores de los príncipes sangre puras, el director, el prefecto y Yagari-sensei, todos ellos estaban en busca de los sangre puras, para todos era raro que Zero estuviera preocupado por Yuuki y Kaname, no habían logrado descubrir algún rastro de ellos, los seguidores de los sangre puras seguían buscando una y otra vez en esa casa del terror donde habían desaparecido los sangre puras-

Aidou: ¿no hay rastro de ellos ahora que hacemos? *tomando chocolate caliente*

Cross: Aidou-kun no pierdas las esperanzas los encontraremos *tomando te de rosas*

Yagari: pues ya buscamos en todos lados verdad Zero? *prendiendo un cigarro*

Zero: si maestro *tomando café*

Cross: mmm pues tendremos que seguir buscando *haciendo pose de súper héroe y con estrellas en los ojos*

Aidou: enserio como alguien como el director pudo ser cazador

Zero: ni la menor idea

-Todos se preguntaban como el director Cross podía ser el cazador legendario-

Yagari: entonces es un gran misterio como termino siéndolo *fumando su cigarro*

Ruka: bueno creo que debemos seguir hablando sobre Yuuki y Kaname

Cross: *se pone serio* bueno y que es lo que han encontrado

Zero: pues es muy poco en donde los secuestraron solo hemos encontrado esto *le da un celular al director*

Cross: *toma el celular* ya veo este no es de Yuuki ni de Kaname-kun

Ichijou: entonces es de los secuestradores

Cross: si *revisando el celular*

Yagari: asi podemos rastrearlos

Cross: claro

Shiki: entonces asi los encontraremos y sabremos donde están para rescatarlos

Akatsuki: pero no podemos ir sin un plan

Yagari: yo puedo idear un plan pero todos estarán incluidos en el *fumando su cigarrillo*

Todos excepto Yagari: ok

Cross: amm si pero primero debemos saber dónde están *mira a yagari* dentro de los planteles de la academia no se fuma

Yagari: pero si estamos en tu casa pedazo de animal

Cross: aun así no se fuma

-Todos se pusieron a ver la interesante e infantil pelea entre el director y Yagari-sensei, solo veían como rompían cosas como niños pequeños, Zero se desesperó y jalo de la camisa al director sentándolo en el sofá y lanzándole a Yagari una de sus típicas miradas marca Kiryuu, por lo cual le dio miedo acercarse y se sentó-

Zero: parecen niños pequeños

Yagari: el alumno supero al maestro en madurez eh?

Cross: si eso parece…. Bueno hay que esperar a que llamen para localizar el lugar donde se encuentran los secuestradores

-Con Kaname y Yuuki-

-Se veía en el piso dos cuerpos de diferentes tamaños tirados en el piso eran Kaname y Yuuki inconscientes x el cansancio y la falta de sangre en el único momento que se despertaban era cuando oían las rejas abrirse, pero apenas se ponían parar, el largo cabello de Yuuki estaba ya mezclado con su sangre ya que la jalaban a veces del cabello, Kaname tenía moretones ya que en sus intentos de salvar a Yuuki terminaba golpeado y por estar débil no se podía ya defender bien y también sus heridas ya no curaban, no sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban hay pero parecían años para ellos dos, Kaname se despertó y se sentó en el piso con dificultad, intentaba recordar o buscar algo que los ayudara, en eso recordó algo su teléfono seguridad, se golpeó mentalmente al no pensar en eso antes, busco entre sus bolsillos por suerte no se lo habían quitado, lo abrió y tenía señal y pila el pequeño aparato busco el número del director Cross y marco-

-En la academia Cross-

-Todos estaban esperando a que algo pasara mientras Yagari pensaba en un plan bastante bueno y lo menos suicida posible para salvar a los Kuran, en eso se escuchó el teléfono de la casa de Cross por lo cual él fue y contesto-

Cross: moshi moshi… Kaname-kun donde están se encuentran bien…ok ok entiendo…..resteare la llamada para encontralos…..Kaname-kun cuida de Yuuki pro favor…..espera Kaname-kun

-Lo siguiente que escucho Cross fueron gritos y golpes por lo cual colgó en shock-

Aidou: director que pasa por que tiene esa cara

Cross: *se sienta en el sofá* era Kaname tenemos que ir a buscarlos lo más rápido posible… Zero rastrea la llamada

Zero: si *se va a rastrear la llamada*

Ichijou: director que fue lo que le dijo

Cross: no mucho solo que vayamos lo más pronto a salvarlos por lo que se ve son torturados y están débiles

Yagari: entonces hay que prepararnos el plan ya está listo

Aidou: si

-Lo siguiente que se vio es todos preparándose para ir a rescatar a Yuuki y Kaname, lo más raro es que por una razón extraña Aidou llevaba un mp3 que a todos se les hizo raro pero no le dieron mucha importancia, en cuanto Zero termino de rastrear la llamada salieron directo a donde se encontraban los Kuran presos-

-Con Yuuki y Kaname-

-Los dos hermanos estaba recostados en una pared esperando un milagro y por alguna razón apareció afuera de ellos un chico de cabello negro un poco largo, ojos verdes, vestido con una camisa negra y pantalones del mismo color, abrió la reja del calabozo donde los tenían y entro raramente a ayudarlos-

Yuuki: ¿quién eres?

Sebastián: me llamo Sebastián y si me permiten los ayudare salir de aquí

Kaname: y por qué tenemos que confiar en ti

Sebastián: porque yo también quiero salir de este lugar así que hoy en la noche los ayudare a escapar.

Yuuki y Kaname: ok...

-Después de eso Sebastián salió con cuidado y se fue dejando a los dos hermanos "descansar" aunque sea por un momento-

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el capítulo 8 espero que les guste en el próximo capítulo se verá el gran rescate de Cross y los demás espero que dejen sus reviews ^^ bye bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo 9 espero que les guste**

**-**Se veía a Cross y a los demás llegando a un pueblo algo abandonado por lo que parecía seguían el mapa donde tenían el lugar marcado de donde estaban Yuuki y Kaname, llegaron hasta un edificio el cual se veía muy viejo y algo dañado, entraron a él-

Ichijou: y ahora por donde es

Zero: pues según este mapa que hice están debajo de nosotros

Aidou: ok entonces vamos *prende su mp3*

-Lo siguiente que se vio fue a Aidou moviéndose de la forma más tonta y ridícula que existía con la música de misión imposible, luego de eso se veía un Aidou tirado en el piso con varios golpes con su mp3 destruido, y a los demás caminando hacia las escaleras-

Aidou: espérenme *se para y los sigue corriendo*

Ruka: Hanabusa eres un idiota

Akatsuki: no se le tienes que recordar Ruka

Ruka: ok

Aidou: oye no soy idiota

Zero: tu diras eso pero lo pareces a quien se le ocurre poner música cuando sabe que es una misión de rescate quieres que nos encuentren

Aidou: ok ok si soy algo tonto

Shiki: al fin lo admites

-Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras muy grande, las cuales bajaron y a la mitad Cross estaba bajando arrastrándose por que según era mucho para él, después de un decidieron descansar para idear bien cómo iban a sacar a Yuuki y Kaname-

Yagari: por lo menos alguien pensó como abriremos el lugar donde los tienen encerrados

Cross: q-que no pensaste en eso Yagari

Yagari: yo no puedo pensar en todo

Ichijou: pues será fácil si encontramos las llaves si no rompemos las cadenas y rejas

Shiki: Ichijou eso no sería muy fácil

Rima: si con que las romperíamos

Ichijou: están en lo cierto

Aidou: congelándolas se romperían fácil

Ichijou: cierto entonces sigamos

-Así siguieron con su camino pero lo que no sabían es que alguien más ya estaba ayudando a Yuuki y Kaname, ni se imaginaban en que se estado se encontraban los dos por lo cual siguieron con su camino-

*Con Yuuki y Kaname-

-Sebastián se encontraba quitándoles las cadenas lo más rápido posible a Yuuki y Kaname para sacarlos de ahí, en cuanto les quito las cadenas empezó ayudarlos a salir de ese calabazo más bien mazmorra, cuando iban a abrir la puerta se llevaron la sorpresa de ver a Cross y los demás intentando abrir la puerta, lo que se vio después fue una nube de polvo de la cual salían una caras estilo chibi, piernas y manos, una Yuuki y un Kaname confundidos apoyados en Rima, Shiki, Ruka y Akatsuki y a los demás peleando o más bien golpeando al pobre Sebastián-

Kaname: pero que rayos hacen él nos ayudaba a salir de aquí

-Lo que oyeron hizo que la nube de polvo se detuviera dejando una imagen muy cómica viéndose la cual consistía de un Cross tirado en el piso con los lentes en el cabello, un Yagari que por error estaba encima de Cross un Zero debajo de Sebastián el cual le jalaba el cabello y un Aidou todo golpeado por Ichijou, todos se incorporaron y se sacudieron el polvo, ahora lo siguiente en el plan medio suicida de Yagari era matar a los secuestradores, por lo cual Sebastián se ofreció a guiarlos hasta ellos-

Sebastián: falta poco yo que ustedes iría preparándose

Yagari: ya venimos preparados

Sebastián: ok

-Entraron en un cuarto donde se encontraban el tipo que les quitaba siempre sangre a Yuuki y Kaname aparte los golpeaba y lastimaba, y la mente maestra detrás de todo, Sara Shirabuki, Yagari mato de un tiro al tipo que estaba con ella y ella solo veía todo como pasaba ya sabía que iba morir pero primero diría algo-

Sara: bueno creo que nunca podre tener a Kaname conmigo ya que tiene a esa tonta niña

Yuuki: oye

Sara: lo siento querida es lo verdad así que acepto mi destino

Zero: ok *saca bloody rose*

-Zero le disparo a Sara en la cabeza y en el pecho la cual murió muy rápido, después de eso salieron del edificio y se dirigieron hacia la academia para curar a Yuuki y Kaname, y para interrogar a Sebastián ya que no confiaban mucho en el por qué se encontraba en ese edificio, Yuuki y Kaname eran los únicos que confiaban en él ya que también los había ayudado a salir de ese lugar-

**Espero que les guste este capítulo dejen sus reviews pro favor ^^ bye bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo 10 espero que les guste.**

-Ya todos en la casa de Cross se encargaban de curar las heridas de Yuuki y Kaname claro después de que los dos se dieron un buena ducha, mientras tanto Cross hablaba con Sebastián en un despacho que tenía en su casa que era más parecido a una biblioteca, después de unas horas todos estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo algo que gracias a dios cocino Zero ya que a Cross y a Yagari se les había quemado lo que cocinaban por culpa de sus peleas infantiles, ahora todos estaban cenando muy a gusto, excepto de Sebastián que tenía casi todas las miradas de los que se encontraban cenando encima-

Cross: bueno ya hable con Sebastián-kun y decidí que se quedara aquí y lo voy adoptar como hijo

Sebastián: n-no es necesario tanto

Cross: para mi si, así que cuéntales el por qué estabas en ese lugar para que entiendan tu situación

Sebastián: bueno….estaba ahí porque Sara me secuestro me dijo que si no la obedecía mataría a mi familia y aunque seguía sus órdenes ella mato a mi familia es por eso que me quería ir de ese lugar pero antes tenía que ayudarlos a ustedes a salir de ese lugar

Yuuki: muchas gracias por ayudarnos

Cross: bueno ahora que diste tu explicación Sebastián-kun dime papá *con estrellas en los ojos*

Sebastián: e-es así con todos

Yuuki, Kaname y Zero: s-si y te entendemos cómo te sientes en este momento

Yagari: *patea a Cross* donde rayos dejaste mis cigarrillos pedazo de animal

Cross: los rompí los tire a la basura porque aquí no puedes fumar

Yagari: date por hombre muerto

-Y así empezó a ver otra pelea algo infantil de Cross y Yagari en la que Cross era perseguido por Yagari con su escopeta al principio y luego se veía una nube de polvo de donde salían manos y piernas, todos miraban la escena y como nadie quería meterse en la pelea se fueron a dar un paseo por los jardines de la academia, todo estaba tranquilo ya que no había nadie solo ellos, pero sabían que al día siguiente nada sería tranquilo ya que volvían a clases, Sebastián también entraría en la academia en la clase donde estaban Yuuki y los demás, también había oído, que tal vez se volvería abrir la clase nocturna por la cual se uniría en la causa ya que también era un vampiro, ahora ya todos podían estar tranquilos ya que no tenían ningún otro peligro que enfrentar, ahora podían tener una vida tranquila y pacífica, concentrándose en lo que más querían hacer y en las personas que más aman, después de que dieron el paseo se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones para descansar para el día siguiente y al fin Yuuki y Kaname podrían dormir tranquilos sabiendo que ya no estaban encerrados dentro de ese horrible calabozo, así todo quedo en paz por toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente todo parecía una locura Akatsuki intentando despertar a Aidou, las chicas aún se estaban arreglando, los chicos estaban haciendo el intento de desayuno, que al final la cocina termino siendo casi destruida y algo quemada, bueno al final lograron salir vivos y a tiempo para clases claro que antes tuvieron que correr de las fanáticas locas, pudieron estar tranquilos en clases, después de clases las chicas quisieron ir de compras así que fueron al centro comercial claro acompañadas por los chicos-

Yuuki, Ruka, Rima y Yori: miren esa tienda….no esa….kyaa que hermoso

Akatsuki: ¿cuánto tiempo más tendremos que estar así?

Kaname: creo que hasta que se cansen de comprar o cuando se les acabe el dinero

Aidou: si es que se les acaba

Shiki: creo que eso no será posible tendremos que esperar a que se cansen

Sebastián: etto…porque me trajeron a mí también

Zero: y a mí

Aidou: porque ustedes también deben de sufrir con nosotros aparte necesitaremos ayuda con las bolsas de sus compras

Yuuki, Yori, Ruka y Rima: chicos vengan nos tienen que ayudar con unas bolsas

-Así después de 100 vestidos, 200 blusas, 50 jeans, 150 faldas, 500 pares de zapatos, un Aidou desmayado, 400 bolsos, 50 bolsas de compras cargando cada uno de los chicos y un gato, pudieron sentarse en una cafetería a descansar ya que las chicas querían algo de tomar, pero los pobres de los chicos tuvieron que hacer una fila de por lo menos media hora, se pudieron sentar en la mesa a disfrutar de su café o helado dependiendo de que pidieron cada uno, después de eso siguieron siguiendo a las chicas en tienda en tienda, pero por una rara razón del destino a Aidou le dio un ataque de querer dulces y Akatsuki y Sebastián lo siguieron dejando las bolsas que llevaban con los demás, después de otros 50 vestidos, 100 blusas, 100 jeans, 40 faldas, 200 pares de zapatos y 10 bolsos, los chicos o los que aún estaban con ellos salieron con otras 40 bolsas, fueron a guardar todo al coche que llevaban y regresaron a donde habían dejado a las chicas-

Yuuki: Kaname que paso con Aidou, Akatsuki y Sebastián

Ruka: cierto donde están

Kaname: pues a Aidou le dio un ataque por dulces…

Zero: y Akatsuki y Sebastián salieron detrás de él...

Shiki: y desde entonces no han regresado

Rima: y eso hace cuanto fue

Kaname: pues hace como una hora

Yori: tanto tiempo llevan desaparecidos

Shiki: si

Yuuki: bueno hay que irlos a buscar

-Así empezaron a caminar por el centro comercial en busca de Aidou, Sebastián y Akatsuki, dieron como unas 10 vueltas y no los encontraban así que salieron a buscarlos por el pueblo, caminaron revisando por todas las tiendas para ver si veían alguno de ellos-


	11. Chapter 11

**Después de una larga ausencia la cual lamento mucho para todos los que leen este fanfic, aquí les traigo el capítulo 11, el cual espero que les guste.**

-Mientras tanto Sebastián y Akatsuki seguían persiguiendo a Aidou por casi todo el pueblo, hasta que en un momento este se paró en una heladería; y ahí fue cuando lo atraparon Sebastián y Akatsuki, los cuales al poco tiempo se dieron cuenta que estaban más lejos de donde creían-

Sebastián: pero ¿Dónde diablos estamos?

Akatsuki: maldición estamos hasta el otro lado del pueblo

Aidou: ¿y que tiene eso de malo?

Akatsuki: que estamos hasta el otro lado de donde deberíamos estar

Sebastián: y tú eres el culpable Aidou

Aidou: ¿yo por qué?

Akatsuki y Sebastián: *con los ojos entre cerrados* porque saliste corriendo del centro comercial pedazo de animal

Aidou: lo siento *algo deprimido* ¿y ahora que haremos?

Akatsuki: regresar al centro comercial así que empecemos a caminar *caminando*

Sebastián: *sigue a Akatsuki* a ver si no nos perdemos mas

Aidou: espérenme no me dejen solo *corre detrás de ellos*

-Así el trio de amigos empezó a caminar hacia el centro comercial, mientras que los demás caminaban por las calles del pueblo buscándolos mientras que Ruka gritaba-

Ruka: Kain corazón ¿dónde estás?

Rima: etto….si sabe que Akatsuki no le va contestar por que no está aquí verdad

Shiki: creo que si lo sabe pero dejémosla gritar, en algún momento se va cansar

Yuuki: jajaja yo no creo que Ruka-chan se canse ella va seguir gritando hasta que encuentre a Akatsuki-sempai

Zero: agh es irritante, ya hasta me está dando dolor de cabeza por culpa de ella *masajeándose la sien*

Ichijou: no se enojen miren el lado positivo de todo esto, es algo divertido ¿no lo creen?

Kaname: no lo creo porque ya llevamos rato caminando y ni hay rastro de aquel trio de idiotas

Yuuki: Kaname no les digas así, ahí el único idiota es Aidou

-Todos iban riendo mientras que Ruka seguía gritando como loca pensando que Akatsuki le iba contestar, en ese momento por las plegarias de todos los que estaban ahí se quedó callada-

Ruka: *suspira* no los encontramos, ¿qué haremos si algo le paso a mi Kain?

Rima: ¿haremos? Más bien harás tú porque a nosotros no nos importa tanto aparte que es lo peor que les puede pasar

Shiki: que se le vuelva escapar el tonto de Aidou

Ichijou: jaja si le ponen una correa no creo que se les escape

-Así siguieron caminando, mientras que Akatsuki y Sebastián llevaban a Aidou con una correa por cualquier cosa-

Aidou: ¿en serio es necesaria la correa?

Akatsuki: si

Sebastian: no vaya ser que te vuelvas a escapar

Aidou: que crueles son

Sebastián y Akatsuki: no te quejes, te compramos tu helado

Aidou: bueno eso sí, pero esto es injusto

-Siguieron caminando lo que no sabían es que estaban muy cerca de sus amigos solo que aún no se daban cuenta ninguno de los dos grupos-


	12. Chapter 12

**Perdón por casi ya no escribir pero con la escuela se me ha complicado un poco pero espero que este nuevo capítulo les agrade**

-Aidou se sentía humillado por la forma que lo llevaban, parecía un niño pequeño de eso que su madre los trae, con correa para que no se les pierdan, mientras tanto el otro grupo los buscaban pensando que se los habían llevado o algo así, lo único que se veía era a Yori y Ruka gritando el nombre de su respectiva pareja-

Yori: Aidou corazón ¿Dónde estás?

Ruka: Akatsuki aparece te extraño

Zero: ya me están hartando gritando así *molesto*

Yuuki: bueno no deben de ir muy lejos o eso creo *se encoje de hombros*

Kaname: así o más cursi no pueden ser esas dos ya me están provocando dolor de cabeza.

Shiki y Rima: ya nockeanlas *comiendo pockys*

Ichijou: jajajaja no se estresen es normal eso en las chicas *riendo un poco*

Zero: con mucho gusto las nockeo *tronándose los dedos*

Yuuki: *ve a Ichijou con una mirada asesina* ¿Qué dijiste Ichijou-san?

Ichijou: n-nada Yuuki-chan *asustado*

Kaname: eso te pasa por opinar mal de las mujeres

-Lo siguiente que se vio fue un Ichijou nockeado ya que Zero al momento que iba nockear a Yori y Ruka se movieron y le pego a Ichijou por error así cayendo nockeado, Yuuki, Kaname y Zero estaban preocupados estaban preocupados y las otras dos bueno seguían gritando como locas pensando que así iban encontrar a sus amados-

Yuuki: ¿estará muerto? *picando a Ichijou con una ramita*

Kaname: no creo aunque lo parece *viendo a Yuuki*

Zero: tiene la cabeza dura *sobándose la mano*

Yori y Ruka: ¿Dónde estás amor? *gritando como locas*

Kaname: *las ve todo extrañado* bueno que les parece si vamos a comer algo en fin ya aparecerán tarde o temprano

Yuuki: si vamos *aventando su ramita la cual le pega a ichijou en la cabeza mientras reaccionaba*

Zero: y ¿Qué hacemos con él? *señala a Ichijou*

Kaname: ya reaccionara

Ichijou: ¿Qué paso? *reaccionando*

Yuuki: te cayo una rama y te desmayaste *sonríe nerviosa por la mentira piadosa*

Ichijou: con razón me duele la cabeza tanto *se levanta*

-Todos al ver que Ichijou tenía marcado el golpe en la cara se rieron mientras que el no entendía nada, asi todos se fueron a comer a una pizzería donde al poco rato entraron Sebastián, Akatsuki y Aidou quien aun trai la mochila correa, después de pasar un rato ahí, se fueron a la academia y en el camino planearon ir a la playa al día siguiente, luego de eso llegando a la academia cada quien se fue a su dormitorio, esperando que el siguiente día sea más emocionante que el que este y que Aidou no se les volviera escapar.-

**Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo n.n dejen sus reviews pro favor hasta la próxima.**


End file.
